The Truth Behind his eyes
by cullenfan69
Summary: Mine and Erins life in forks washington.
1. Foreseeing pain

**Chapter 1**

So there we were. Erin and I were stuck in traffic trying to get to Edwards house.  
"Ugh this is taking forever! I hate this rain!" complained Erin  
"I know! What is up with this traffic light? It keeps changing so it will only let 1 car though at a time." I replied.  
When we finally got there, Alice greeted us at the door. Of course she knew we were coming.  
"Hey Alice. What's up?" Erin shouted as she jumped out of the car and ran though the pouring rain, onto the porch.  
Alice didn't respond, she just stared blankly toward the road. Her eyes black as a moonless night.  
"Alice what do you see!?" I shouted as Edward, the most beautiful man on the face of this planet, walked outside to greet us.  
"She sees you, Kassity" said Edward.  
"What about me" I asked, barely letting him finish the sentence.  
"Something about me and you." Edward said very calmly.  
"Would you just fucking tell me Edward. If you don't ill get it from Alice later!" I shouted, so frustrated that no one trusted me around here. Even though they trusted me with their secret. See Alice, and Edward Cullen were "vegetarian" vampires. So were their "parents" Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and let's not forget, because she would be pissed. Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Emmet Cullen.  
All of them lived together made up my family, even though I wasn't yet a vampire. But, according to Alice, it was only a matter of time. And I personally could not wait to spend the rest of eternity with my best friends, and the love of my life.  
"It's about the wedding, kassity. But don't worry yourself. It's nothing we can't handle."  
"Fine. Can someone just take me inside before you can see right through my white tee shirt." Edwards's eyes scanned my body, and smiled lightly, as I rolled my eyes. He was always doing this to me. Giving me false hope, knowing that I could never have him that way, and knowing that he wanted me in every way made it even worse.  
"Edward!" Erin shouted, as she noticed him looking at me.  
He just wider and his venom coated teeth gleamed from the porch light. It always made me nervous to see that, knowing that he thirsted for mine and Erin's blood at this exact moment. Knowing that he hasn't hunted in over 3 weeks scared me. But I also know that he would never, using all his will-power (sometimes I wish he had less), hurt me or Erin.  
When we walked into their spacious living room jasper embraced Alice, and I could see Erin cringe next to me. Erin had always loved Jasper, even though they broke up over 3 years ago. And whenever Erin was around, Jasper always used his power to calm her down.  
"Hey Erin." Jasper called out over the earsplitting rap music. This was not mine, or Edwards, favorite kind of music. We preferred classical or alternative, like secondhand serenade.  
"Hey Jas." Erin was the only person EVER that got away with calling him Jas.  
That's all that got passed Erin's lips when the huge glass wall on the west side of the house, shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Hitting me and Erin in the process and cutting up our arms, and faces. When I finally got the feeling that I was safe to look up, it was too late, and Edward, mine, and Erin's life would never be the same.


	2. The uninvited guest

Chapter 2

The man that smashed though the glass was amazing, and beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my Edward.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. This is our home." Edward stated. I'm surprised he hadn't introduced me. Whenever he gets the chance to say I'm is fiancé, he takes it.

"Hello Edward.. I'm Robert. Ugh Sorry about your Wall, I didn't know it was glass. I'm sorry ill pay for it, I swear" The, now not so mysterious, beautiful man said. With his musical English accent spinning around me, tightening like a boa constrictor, suffocating me until I couldn't breathe. I only had this feeling once, when I first heard Edward speak. And look how that turned out, I was getting married to him in 2 days.

Edward seemed to notice I had stopped breathing and looked upset at that fact. "Its fine, Robert." Edward was somber and looked like he could cry. I really didn't understand what this was about. It was just a wall, I mean, the Cullen's were LOADED. And they always tried to use that money on me. Now there was a good reason for it.

"Well, ugh, I heard that there was a group of Vampires here, with a permanent home here. I just wanted to know if I could join your coven." That Accent hit me again like a ton of bricks.

"Well, I will have to talk to Carlisle, our "coven" leader. But I don't see why not." And, just like that I could see Edwards heart break.

I didn't see why though. Didn't he love me? Wasn't losing me the only way to make his heart break? How could this handsome, amazingly beautifully eyed stranger, change that?

"There is just one thing different about our coven that you need to know before you join. We are "vegetarians" . No if, ands, or buts about that. We don't drink human blood. Only animals. That's how we can stay in one place for so long. Do you understand?" Edward scanned him up and down, probably analyzing ever thought he had that flew into his mind.

"That is no problem. That's how I've lived for 20 years now. I just didn't know that there was anyone else like me out here. And It made it hard being by myself. I couldn't enter any school, because I had no parents. So I lived like a nomad, without the nomad diet." The musically accent blew past me this time. Almost as if he didn't want to dazzle me. As if he knew that I was longing to hear him speak.

It was times like this I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. It made my personal thoughts all that more special, knowing, not even a mind reading vampire, could read my intimate thoughts I had of him at prom, the meadow, and even last night. When I dreamed of him against my naked body, on our honeymoon. Which I knew that would never happen, but it wouldn't hurt anyone but myself having these fantasies.

"well would you like a tour of our home" Alice chimed in, apparently dazzled but this boys voice almost as much as I was. I couldn't take my eyes off this amazing man, but I broke my stare to look over at Erin. Who was intrigued by this boy.

"sure, why not" Roberts voice broke into my thoughts.

As erin, Alice, and I led Robert though the house, Edward looked at the ground, grumbling to himself. Tight around my waist, almost cutting off my circulation, but I didn't complain, because I kinda liked it. He felt protective of me with this knew man around. Jealousy maybe. Was that why his heart was breaking? He sensed that I longed to her the English voiced man say my name.

"This is my room." Edward, breaking the silence, as we got to the top of the stairs. I knew his room like the back of my head. The cds packed in on bookshelves higher then I could even reach on my tippy-toes. The piano he brought up from the living room so he could play me to sleep when my dad thought Alice and I were just having a sleepover, no boys aloud, Alice told my father time and time again. And the new instrument in the corner of the room, the one that he had bought me for my last birthday but I couldn't get the hang of, so he taught himself how to play.

"You play guitar!" Robert shouted. He picked it up, without waiting for Edward to answer him and started strumming it. I could see Edward cringe at the fact that anyone but him or I was touching the guitar. "Do you mind dude?" That accent made my knees buckle. But Edward, thank god, hadn't noticed.

"uh I guess not" Edward said, and the way he said it made me feel, for the 1st time in a long time, that he felt he had competition for my heart, figuratively speaking.

Then Robert started to play. "this is something I wrote when I was going through a hard time. It's called never think."

The song he played was so soft and deep. And his voice flew the room like a wild dove.

Edwards grip around my waist tighter and I knew that he did feel that he had competition. And that killed me. I hated how it affected me like that. I was in love with Edward Anthony mason Cullen. Wasn't I?


	3. The Truth

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, after I had droped Erin off at her house, I went back to the Cullens. For one of mine and Alice's Slumper-partys. With NO boys.  
Ha. Yeah right. Alice knew I would go to "bed" early.  
Edward had bought a bed for him and me. Not that he needed one. But I guess he was just thinking ahead. Knowing that I wouldn't be changed until after collage always mad my heart break, but Edward had his reasons.  
"Kassity?" Edwards's voice swam though the darkness. He had been hunting with Emmet and Jasper, and he always knew that I would wait for him to get home before I went to sleep. Yet, every time, he asked if I was awake.  
"Yes Edward?" I said with a slight sense of sarcasm in my voice. I was positive that he caught it.  
As he climbed into bed with me, it felt as if someone had thrown a giant ice block at me. But it didn't matter. I was already used to this feeling.  
"Kas?" Edward asked. I already knew what it was about. The beautiful, singing, English accented Robert.  
"Yeah" I replied after a few awkward moments in silence.  
"You like him don't you." This wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"Who?" I had decided to play dumb, which wasn't that hard for me to do around Edward.  
"Robert." His voice rose to octaves, and at this moment I knew that he had sat up and was very angered by my response.  
"What are you talking about Edward?! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. Not that I needed to, the whole house could already hear our conversation. Stupid super sensitive hearing.  
"I saw the way you looked at him. And he dazzled you didn't he?" Now this was getting out of hand. I shouldn't have daydreamed about Rob at all, but what was I supposed to do? Act like he didn't affect me?  
Buts that's what I had to do. In order to keep the peace between me and Edward I had to.  
"I love you Edward." I mumbled. Knowing that no matter how softly I spoke he could hear me.  
Edward took that as a yes. And stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and I could hear the water splash in the river as he ran across it.  
I decided to walk downstairs to see what they had heard. Of course they heard everything.  
"Hey guys." I said so quietly it almost felt like I hadn't said anything.  
"Hey kass." Alice, standing at the bottom of the steps, looking really sad.  
"What's going on?" I asked after a couple minutes of mine and Alice's staring contest.  
"Well, uh, when Edward went out hunting, Robert told him that he had a special power too."  
"So what's that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, his power is uh, um."  
"Alice just tell me!"  
"He can make anyone fall in love with him. If he likes them, they can't not like him back."  
So that's what this was about! Robert liked me! And that's why Edward was acting so antsy.  
"Oh." Was all I said. Then I walked back upstairs, grabbed my keys. And decided I would go home. Get as far away from that English accented, amazingly haired go- NO STOP! You can't think like that.  
On my way home, someone jumped onto the roof of my car. I guessed it was Edward, so I hadn't pulled over.  
But when the door opened, I got one on the biggest shocks of my life.


	4. Hurting Love

**Chapter four**

"hey…kassity right" the sound of his English coated voice rang though my car like a thousand church bells.  
"Huh" I shook my head trying to let the voice flow past me. "Yeah, uh, hey Robert. Um, what are you doing here?"  
"Uhh, sorry, but I just wanted to talk to you. Um can I like sit?" and that's when I noticed that he had my car door wide open and was hanging off the side.  
"Oh my god. Yeah. Sorry." Wow he was gorgo-NO STOP!!!!! Kassity you must stop this NOW! You are getting married in 24 hours. Now STOP!  
"Thanks" Wow, how could something almost as beautiful as my fiancé want me? I didn't even understand why Edward wanted me.  
"What's up?" the stupidest thing I could say spit out of my mouth. Of course he wanted to talk to me, to get me to love him.  
"Well, uh, I was just wondering about you and Edward. I mean are you guys like together?" I could see how it was hurting him, even asking that question.  
"Yeah. Um, we are getting married tomorrow, actually."  
"Oh, I just never saw a vampire and a human, together like that. Its mind boggling."  
"Oh is that it. Because I don't think I could explain another beaut- a mean pale and um, yeah, guy to my dad."  
"Oh, alright. Well, I'm staying at the Cullen's now. So I guess I'll see you more often."  
Great! Now I have to deal with Edwards's jealousy more often.  
It killed me knowing that I could hurt him and then as that thought passed through my mind. I saw Robert, out of the corner on my eye. Getting closer, and closer.  
I turned to look at him but I know what he was about to do.  
His cold, hard lips hit mine. A surge of electricity flew though me like I've never been kissed before.  
Robert didn't push me away like Edward did; he pulled me closer against his body. The arm rest between the driver's seat and passenger's seat smashed as he hit it with his fist.  
Wow, he was good at this. He even let me play with his hair, unlike Edward.  
A couple moments passed and it dawned on me that he was using his power on me. But I, surprisingly, didn't care. I like feeling wanted like this.  
When I finally had the power to pull away, it was too late. I knew that Alice had already seen this happening, and that Edward was probably less the 10 feet into the woods, watching.  
"I can't do this Robert. It's hurting him." I stuttered.  
"Who? O right. Damn. I'm sorry."  
"He's watching."  
"I know."  
And that's when it happened. All too fast. A barely remember the sequence it happened in.  
First: Edwards face against the glass of the passengers window. Second: His hand smashing against the side of my car. And third: him running into the darkness as if someone was chasing him.  
"OH Shit!" I yelled. But Edward was long gone.


	5. Overprotective fool

**Chapter 5**

I decided to call Erin to see if she could get Edward to talk to her, without him knowing I'm on the phone to. Like a 3way phone conversation, only he would think it was only Erin.

"Hey Erin! I need you to call Edward! Like now! And ask him if he is okay. Please I need to hear his voice and see if he is okay. Please Erin, please." I said choking back tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Erin shouted franticly into the phone.

"He saw me kiss Robert. I can't believe I did this to him; I am the worst person on the face of this planet. I hate myself! Meet me at the cliff in la push and push me off during a hurricane. "I said, not even trying to hold back tears anymore.

"Wow. Hun here 1 sec let me get his number up."

There was a long pause and then a ringing sound. "You there?" I heard Erin's voice call between rings.

"Yeah. I'm here" as soon as I finished that, I heard Edwards voice, faint and far away, like it was when we went to Alaska and the snow storm hit.

"Hey Erin, what's up?"

"Hey Edward, are you okay, Kay called me and told me what happened."

"Yeah I'm fine, it's whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"YES IM FINE, JESUS!"  
"Sorry."

"What is with everyone thinking that a stupid girl like that could hurt me?" now this I couldn't stand for, I couldn't help it. I screamed at the top of my lungs into the phone, started crying harder, and yelled at him.

"Where do you get the power to call me stupid!?! You Overprotective, jackass!" and hung up the phone. I didn't care anymore. Or at least that's what I kept saying to myself.


	6. lonely night

**Chapter 6**

Later that night, I called Erin back to apologize for being rude to her. But she didn't answer. It went right to voicemail, and it pissed me off. _*hey guys this is Erin, I'm with Edward Cullen right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.*_

How dare she pick him over ME!!! I've been friends with her since freshman year, and I'm the one that got her and jasper together! And she picks HIM over ME!?

What the Hell!

I kept calling back every couple minutes, until she finally answered.

"Hello?" Erin answered kind of outa breath.

"What the Fuck Erin! I thought we were friends!?!" I screamed into the phone.

"We are." She shouted back.

"Then why are you hanging out with Edward when he called me stupid?! I Ruined MY LIFE!" I knew I was being a little dramatic but still.

"He Asked To Come Over! What Was I Supposed To Do?"  
"Tell HIM NO!" I shouted and hung up the phone.

I can't believe this was happening to me! My best friend hanging out with my "ex" boyfriend.

That night, I cried myself to sleep for the first time in months. The feeling of loneliness sunk in after 3 am. I had never stayed a whole night alone in my bed since I had met Edward. It was past 8 am when I finally sunk into sleep. And that was the first night in 4 years I hadn't dreamt of Edward Cullen. Instead, I dreamt about killing Erin, and making out with Robert.


	7. The morning after

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up , it was mid afternoon. My eyes hurt, and I was frezzing.

I thought the arm around my body was Edwards, and maybe last night was all a nightmare. Or if it wasn't, Erin might have called him and told him what happened and I was upset. Or maybe alice had a vision and told him id be crying.

But I was only half right.

The Person next to me had been told by alice that I would be cring, but it wasn't my edward.

"ROBERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" I Shouted as I sat up and tears started filling up my eyes. Wow I actually had tears left.

"Alice Told me you were upset,so I ran here. Im sorry."

"no, im kinda glad you're here."

"Kinda??"

"Don't get me wrong robert. I like you, a lot, but I love edward."

"You say you do, but that's not what your eyes say." He paused and let that accent linger the air like music. "Your eyes say, that you want me to kiss you again."I just stared at him. Then that was it, dead scilence, as he ran to the window and jumped out. As soon as he was out of sight, my dad drove up.

"KASSITY, HUNNY, ARE YOU AWAKE?" My Dad yelled up the stairs. But I couldn't answer, I was out of breath and couldn't even suck in another short breath.

"I guess not." I heard my dad muttter under his breath. And then he walked into the kitchen, did something, and walked back outside. And drove off.

As soon as I knew he wasn't coming back, I ran downstairs to see what he did in the kitchen. On the table there was a note written in very bad hand writing.

_Kassity,_

_I went out to dinner with your mother, Esme, and Carlisle._

_Tring to see how much money we have spent all together on this wedding._

_We will be back late, so please don't do anything stupid._

_-Dad_

_p.s. I know you've slept all day, but please get some rest, tomarow is a big day._

"**Ugh! Whatever dad! YOU HAVE KNOW CLUE WHAT IM GOING THOUGH! I CAN BE STUPID IF I WANT!"** I shouted. I bearly even finished when the phone rung in my back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay. I could hear you all the way out here." I heard alices voice on the other side.

"yeah, just im so cunfused. Where are you?"

"Im hunting about 10 miles into the woods behind your house."

"Is he there?" I said with tears rolling down my face.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?"

"Can you just tell him I wanna talk to him face to face."

"Ill tell him, but im not sure if it will make a diffrence."

"thanks alice, I love you"

"Love you too." She said before i heard a click and the line disconect.

I Sat on my couch until 10pm when my dad walked though the door.

"Hey kas, whats up?"

"Nothing Dad, just watching some t.v., wheres mom?"

"O, She went to get some milk. She'll be home soon. So whats this I hear about a fight?" o shit! What do I tell him? He spent a whole bunch of money on this wedding and I ruined it in one swift kick.

"Nothing dad, im gonna go call Edward and try to strighten it out. Night dad." I said running up the stairs.

When I got upstiars, I ran to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. The hot water unraveling the mask I had on downstairs and allowing me to hurt again.

When I was done in the shower, I walked into my room and flipped on the switch. And there on my bed was the love of my life, his feet hanging off the side end of my bed.

He surprised me so much that I let my towel drop to the floor, and run to him. I climbed into my bed next to him, and wrapped my arm around him. But not for long.


	8. Goodnight

**Chapter 8 **

After a couple seconds of laying there, in the nude, with my arm wrapped around Edwards midsection, he sat up.

"I Came here to talk, not to be jumped on by some naked girl." He said shoving one of his shirts that was on my floor at me.

"oh, so that's what I am now? Some naked girl?" I Shouted, and then quited my voice waiting to hear my dad yell up at me. But he didn't.

"No. Sorry."

" IM THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SORRY NOT YOU!" I shouted quitely.

"What?"

"im the one that cheated. Im the one that broke YOUR heart. Im the one that RUINED EVERYTHING!" I said with tears rolling down my cheek. STUPID EMOTIONS!

He wiped a tear from the conner of my eye, and whisperd something so quitly that I could bearly hear him. But I could make out the words cheated and to. So I was cunfused.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there, he laid back down, and so did i. I sat my head on his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up in at 3 am to find edward gone, and a note on my door.

_**Kass,**_

_**I have already told carlise and esme that the wedding is**_

_**Postponed for now. And they have called your parents.**_

_**Good morining, and if its not morining, go back to bed.**_

_**Either way, I WILL talk to you later. **_

_**I have to tell you something. **_

_**Until later love,**_

_**Edward. **_

How could I sleep now.

I went back to my bed, with the note in my hands, and fell asleep with it next to my heart.


	9. One more day

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up, my alarm clock was buzzing loudly. And the sun was covered, like always, by a layer of clouds spitting out rain.

The note was still there and still smelled like Edward.

I reached my hand out to turn off the annoying buzzing alarm and there was a crumpled up piece of paper in it.

**Kassi,**

**Please listen to me.**

**I'm sorry I put drama into your life.**

**But, even though its only been two days,**

**I think I'm in love with you, no, I know I am.**

**please talk to me, you will not regret it, I promise.**

**Love always, Robert**

Great, more mind confusion.

Oh well, I guess I should go apologize to Erin for how I acted. So I crawled out of bed, and slid on my underwear and a pair of jeans. Then I unbuttoned Edwards shirt, stuck my bra on, and buttoned it up again. Hey, he is the one that told me to put it on.

Then I ran downstairs, grabbed my car keys and a packet of pop-tarts, and ran out the door before my parents could ask where I was going.

When I got into my teal blue 1992 Chevy cavalier ragtop convertible, I noticed that I wasn't alone.

I turned around, ½ expecting to see Robert or Edward, but it was Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL ALICE! YOU SCARED ME!"

"I'm sorry, Edward and Robert both asked me to keep tabs on you. so I thought it would be easier if I sat out here."

"Well, that's weird, uh do you want to sit up here, it would be easier."

"Yeah, just one question. Where are we going?"

"I wanted to go see Erin and apologize for flipping out on her."

"she should apologize to you." Alice mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, you'll find out"

"Okay…. Are you ready?"

"Sure, why not?"

So we drove to Erin's in completely awkward, slow, silence.

When we got there, Alice sat in her seat.

"Aren't you coming in with me?"

"uh, no. You should talk to her yourself"

"Alright, I wont be long, I promise."

"Its alright, take your time."

"Okay, be right back"

So I climbed out of the car and walked towards Erin's green front door and rang the door bell.

"hello Mrs. Edwards, is Erin home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room. Go ahead up."

"Okay, Thanks."

As I walked up those familiar stairs, I knew something was about to change but I had know idea how big that change was.

When I walked into Erin's bedroom, it looked like a tornado had torn it apart. Clothes were everywhere, as were feathers. Her head board was mangled and her closet door was almost ripped of the hinges.

"Erin?" I called out.

"Kassi??. Is that you!? Oh my god! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry!" She called back, while running out of her closet.

"Why are you sorry? I'm so the that should be sorry. I overreacted."

"Well didn't Ed- never mind."

"okay… what happened in here?"

"Oh, umm accident. Ill be right back, I was in the middle of picking out an outfit for a party tonight."

"Whose party?""Umm, what's her name??" She paused " Gabby! that's is."

"hmm. I forgot about that."

"Yeah I guess because of what today was supposed to be."

"yeah. I guess." I mumbled, half expecting to have a tear run down my cheek, but there was nothing.

"do you wanna borrow something to wear? I went shopping last night and got a few new outfits. You can borrow one if you'd like."

"Sure, thanks."

It was then when Erin pulled off her dark blue turtle neck, exposing her purple, blue, tinted skin.

"what the hell happened to you!"

"Oh, this" she replied as she poked her arm. "nothing, in doesn't even hurt."

"it looks like it does."

"yeah, I know. It looks worse then it feels, I just had a……weird night the last two nights"

"Alright…."

Erin handed me a blue/green cami with a pair of jeans, lucky me we were the same size. As I slipped them on, I was trying to get up the courage to ask her what happened to her head board. After a couple moments of an awkward silence, which never happens with Erin and I, I finally asked.

"what happened to your head board?"

"Huh?"

"Head board? What happened?""Oh that, nothing. Just I wanted a new one, so I had to destroy it for my mom to get me a new one."

_Oh. Okay. _I thought. _there was no reason not to trust her right. She is my friend, one of my best….. But then why do I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was lying? _


	10. Inside Edwards Mind

**Chapter 8/9**

In Edwards point of view..

"Wow. That was amazing." Erin whispered

"no, this can never happen again. EVER!" I shouted at her, while I was pulling on my kaki pants and my white shirt.

"Why not, I thought it was over between you and kass."

"its not over until SHE says its over." I said in a hushed yell.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT YOU DID TO HER! WHAT I DID TO HER! I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. To have tricked you like that, to have violated you like that. But you were the only one I could talk to without being biased. And I didn't think that this would happen." I motioned my hands to her, and her mangled bed.

"well maybe you should have thought about that huh!"

"I'm sorry…""What ever Edward. Please just get out. NOW!"

"okay." I replied and leaned out the window. "goodbye Erin. Best friend."

"Goodbye Edward" she grimaced and thought ex-best friend.

As I ran to Kassity's house, I couldn't help but think how beautiful Erin looked in the moonlight. I know I shouldn't be, but I couldn't stop. Erin was my first, even though I know it was bad, I couldn't regret doing it. It was magical. I wonder what it would have been like with Kassity?

Just as I thought that, I was climbing though Kassity's window. I could hear her crying in the shower. As I started to walk towards the bathroom I could hear her dad walking up the steps. Crap. I guess I cant go calm her down.

I decided to lay down on her bed and wait for her. It was only a couple of minutes before she turned off the water and stepped out. I could still hear her trying to stop crying, most likely for her dads sake.

It hurt so bad, not being able to just stop what was hurting her. To kill it in its tracks, because that would mean killing myself, and that wasn't easily done.

I could hear her walking down the hall, turning the door knob. And then I saw her. Her blue eyes staring at me in shock.

"Edward!!" she yelled as she dropped her towel and ran onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around my body and tightened. It was an amazing feeling. But it felt wrong. So after a few minutes of laying there, I sat up and spoke.

"I came her to talk. Not to be jumped on my some naked girl." I said and shoved my shirt that was on her floor at her.

"So That's What I Am Now! Just Some Naked Girl!" she shouted at me.

"No. I'm sorry." wow, I was saying that a lot lately.

"IM THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SORRY! NOT YOU!" she said in a hushed yell.

"what?" I asked, sincerely confused.

"I'm the one that cheated. Im the one that broke YOUR heart. I'm the one that RUINED EVERYTHING!" she spoke. Tears rolling down her check again.

" I cheated to Kassity." I mumbled, which was most likely to quite for her to hear, as I wiped off a tear.

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there, staring at each other. I laid back down and put her head on my chest. She fell asleep after about 5 minutes of me stroking her arm, her back, and her check.

I laid there, listening to her breath and decided that I had to go. I smoothly stood up, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her a note.

Kass,

I have already told Carlisle and Esme that the wedding is

Postponed for now. And they have called your parents.

Good morning, and if its not morning, go back to bed.

Either way, I WILL talk to you later.

I have something to tell you.

Until later love,

Edward.

I folded it up, placed it on the pillow next to her head and ran out the window towards Erin's.

I crawled into Erin's window and shut is quietly behind me. As I turned around I could feel Erin's eyes on my back and I could hear her thoughts.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID NEVER AGAIN, EDWARD! _

"Hello Erin. I Know, I know. And I'm going back on my word." I replied to her thoughts, leaned in and kissed her passionately and furiously.

We laid there for about an hour, in nothing but each others arms. It was amazing the guilt I felt, and yet that I didn't care.

"Say something please Edward. I cant stand the quite any longer" Erin whispered, while she was sliding her fingers along the contours of my chest and stomach.

"What would you like me to say?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Say that you love me." she pleaded.

"I love you, Erin Renee. But not how you want me to love you." I replied.

"What!" she screamed as she had futilely attempted to push me off her bed.

"I'm sorry Erin. I do love you. You are my best friend. And I do wish I loved you as you want me to, but its not easy to change my ways. So please, just give me time. I could love you like that, just wait. With a little more of this," I pulled her face down to mine and attentively kissed her lips, "and this," I slid my lips down her neck and kissed her shoulder blade, "and more of this," I kissed her on her lips again but with more passion. "I will love you that way." I could feel her tremble as soon as I touched her to bring her down to my face, and I could also hear thoughts.

_oh my gosh. Edward that feels amazing. You have no idea._

"I'm pretty sure I do, love." I whispered. "I'm pretty sure I do."

_doubt it.. _She thought and then smirked.

"okay dear. Just go to sleep. I most likely wont be here when you wake up, but I will be back tomorrow night." I spoke. "just have sweet dreams my love, and make it though 20 hours. Ill be back. I Promise You."

_okay Edward. Goodnight. I love you. _she thought and then curled up against me. She was asleep within 10 minutes.

I laid there, not having enough power to stand up, get dressed, and step out of the window. But after a while I did. I ran all the way home. Alice was standing on the porch steps when I got there.

"Are you kidding me Edward! Are you FUCKING kidding me!" she shouted at me.

"what Alice, what are you talking about?"

"ERIN!!!" she shouted louder this time, and growled afterward. "After all you and Kassity have been though! After all I did for you two to be together! You ruin it!"

"I DIDN'T RUIN ANYTHING ALICE! KASSITY RUINED IT! SHES THE ONE THAT DECIDED FIRST OKAY!""No she didn't Edward! She wants you! Only you! Robert is just using his _gift___to manipulate her!"

"No he isn't! he promised me he wouldn't! we both wanted to see how she really felt so we decided he wouldn't use it for one week."

"oh." she whispered.

"yeah Alice OH! You have no clue what your talking about so just stay out of it. Okay?!"

"okay," she replied. "I'm going for a run. Clear my head and all. Ill be back later if anyone asks."

"okay Alice. Ill see ya later."

"bye Edward." she yelped as she turned and ran into the woods.


	11. Authors note

Hey Guys…Kassity Here. Obviously. Lol.

Well I just wanted to know if you think I should continue with this story.

I'm not exactly sure if I am or not.

So your input would be completely helpful.

If you want me to continue just review on this.

Please and thank you.

-Kassity Moran.


End file.
